Separate Ways
by FRANKiEJL0VER14
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight with Sango and Miroku what will happen when the best friends go their separate ways?Read and find out (this is my first fic plz R&R!!!)


Separate Ways  
  
A/N: this is my first fic so dont blame me if it sucks k?R&R  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day as InuYasha and the gang were walking.  
  
"Kagome are u sure theres no shards around here" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Yes Inuyasha if there were any shards then I would tell you about it." Kagome explained.  
  
"grrrrrr" Inuyasha growled   
  
  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha you always lose your patience" Miroku commented.   
  
"Shut up u stupied Monk" Inuyasha growled  
  
"God Inuyasha you dont have to start a fight!" Sango said.  
  
"Well your stupied boyfriend cant keep his damn moth shut" Inuyasha yelled at Sango as Sango blushed madly but hid it quickly so no one can see it.  
  
"Dont talk to him like that! It was your fuckin fault that he talked and you start getting mad at him for no reason!!! Sango yelled back at Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango! (glares madly at Sango) Dont yell at Inuyasha! Miroku didnt need to talk to Inuyasha" Kagome said madly  
  
"Oh so blame it all on Miroku even though he started it all!!" Sango said pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
"No Miroku did because Inuyasha wasnt talking to Miroku was he" Kagome said  
  
"Well Inuyasha was fuckin complaining and Miroku was just fuckin trying to calm his patience OK!!!!!" Sango cussed at Kagome.  
  
"Well i agree with Kagome it was none of his bussiness" Inuyasha said walking in front of Kagome.  
  
Miroku was gonna step in front of Sango and argue with Inuyasha until Shippo came in the middle of both couples and yelled at the top of his lungs " QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!" and by surprise they listened. " Why are you guys fighting? You guys are best friends!"   
  
"Well i think we should go are separate ways!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"Fine!"Sango and Miroku yelled at the same to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Fine and take Shippo too!" Kagome yelled  
  
"No way Let him decided!" Sango yelled  
  
"Shippo may u go with Sango just for a few days please" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hmm. I dunno I love both of you as a mother/big sister way." Shippo said.  
  
"Please just for a few days" Kagome said starting to fake cry  
  
"Kagome please dont cry I'll go with Sango for a few days!" Shippo said.  
  
"Thank you shippo" Kagome said hugging the little kitsun  
  
"Come Shippo I guess somebody wants to have an alone time with a certain Dog-Demon." Sango said.  
  
Kagome blushed then started to walk away dragging that certain Dog demon along who was yelling at sango about what she just said  
  
"Come Sango I guess we have to go now" Miroku said while dragging Sango who was yelling something back at the other two while Shippo tagged along.  
  
Kagome then stopped in her trails  
  
"Inuyasha do you think we are making a big mistake?" Kagome asked  
  
"No its not like we need them" Inuyasha said looking down at her  
  
"Yea I know but they are our best friends!" Kagome said almost yelling.  
  
"maybe urs but not mine they bearly ever help us i mean and they only hold us back" Inuyasha told her petting her head. ^^  
  
"Hmm. Maybe your right." Kagome said.  
  
"Of course im right" Inuyasha said  
  
" Your always right Inuyasha." Kagome said cooly.  
  
Kagome hugged him nuzzling her face in his red kimono. Inuyasha hugged her back glaring at the place Miroku, Sango and Shippo had left.  
  
A few seconds later Kagomes face darted up surprising Inuyasha.  
  
"Whats wroung Kagome-Chan" Inuyasha wispered in her ear.  
  
"I sense about 3 shards coming fast at us" Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha. "Get off of her dog-turd" came a voice in back of them. "Koga" Inuyasha growled hugging Kagome tighter to him. "What do you want Koga" Kagome asked resting her head on Inuyashas chest.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As Miroku,Sango,and Shippo walked deeper into the dark forest Sango was thinking of wat just happened 'Was that a dream or did we really go our separte ways? I mean Kagome was my best friend and we went our separte ways just because of a stupid fight!' Sango thought in her head.  
  
" Are you ok Sango?" Miroku asked as the little fox was on her shoulder wondering if she was ok. " Huh? yea" Sango said denying her thoughts."you dont look ok sango." shippo said worrying about sango. " dont worry im fine." sango walked ahead as shippo jumped off her and unto miroku so they can see was wrong with sango. " im worried about sango ever since the fight she has been actin weird" shippo whispered so sango wouldnt hear. " i know i mean i groped her and she didnt do anything she just ignored it." miroku said. " go ask her if theres a way to make her happy again." shippo said "ok" miroku said as he caught up with sango " sango why r u sad?" miroku asked. sango looked right into hes eyes and said " i think its a mistake that we split up i mean kagome was my best friend but instead she stuck up for her dumbass boyfriend." sango said her voice starting to break up. " its ok u still have us." miroku said " thanks u guys" she said all cheered up as she hugged miroku and shippo and gave miroku a kiss on the cheek as she started to blush. " um..miroku i have something i wanna tell u." sango said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"KOGA! WAT THE FUCK R U DOIN HERE?!" inuyasha said. " i want u to get off my woman!MUTT-FACE!" koga said.Inuyasha was gonna yell back at koga until kagome got up and stepped in front of koga. " i am not ur woman! koga!" kagome yelled " yea u r!" kagome was gonna yell back but instead she got a better idea she kicked koga's dick " i am not ur woman and i wouldnt like someone whos a big fuckin bitch!!!" kagome yelled at koga." koga was squirming all around on the ground and cried like the big baby he is and about 1 hour later he got up " ok so thats how its gonna be how bout me and doggy-boy here fight for u right here right now!" inuyasha was kinda glad cuz he wanted to fight so badly " ur on!!" inuyasha yelled.  
  
anime_lover: thats it for now plz review i need at least 10 reviews to do the next chap! 


End file.
